


No Confirming or Denying Without Secretary’s Approval

by Lohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS of Fallout
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohell/pseuds/Lohell
Summary: Don't confirm or deny any details of any operation without Secretary's approval. Will or will not be translated into English (as I'm too lazy)





	No Confirming or Denying Without Secretary’s Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! SPOILERS!!

当手机铃声突然刺耳地响起，首席分析师Brandt正处在一场会议中。一场重要的战略会议，该死。而他正在发言，竭力作为来自IMF的特工——作为与会者眼里全身上下贴满“trouble maker IMF”标签的人型自走IMF化身，在他的部长的老部下们面前展示出一个最规矩、无害、安分、服从、精干的形象，除了最后一个没有哪个词不等同于在形容什么IMF反面的物种。感谢Ethan Hunt。  
然后他的手机大喊大叫起来，其刺耳程度可谓物似其主。Brandt额角的青筋开始狂跳了，再给他一个Ethan、Benji、Luther或者甚至Hunley他就能成功进入咆哮状态。但很遗憾…很幸运在场的没有哪个人像正在任务中的这些混蛋一样满脸写着欠揍，三个还附注了“立刻抛弃你的理性并认同Ethan Hunt”的小字，还有一个则被William Brandt备注着“唯一能最大程度抵抗Hunt光环的理性声音，但依然是个狡猾的老混蛋”。Brandt咽下了一声半是叹息的咒骂，低声向老混蛋曾经的下属们咕哝了一句“不好意思”；他的手指正在兜里狠狠掐着手机静音键，而两秒钟之后他意识到这没能起到任何作用。他确实在会议前把手机关闭了。  
而发生这样的情况只意味着一种可能。Brandt的心跳开始和手机一起警铃大作，他手忙脚乱丢下了手里的资料像是口袋里钻进了一条毒蛇一样着急忙慌风度全无急吼吼把它往外掏去他妈的形象——反正这无论如何也比不上下一秒的举动来得失礼：直到刚才为止都以最大程度表现了“得体”的首席分析师从座位上跳了起来，撞在桌子边发出一声巨响，几乎淹没了匆忙的一句“紧急情况抱歉”；第二秒前外勤特工已经抓着手机冲出了门，留下一屋子CIA的探员对着空位子皱眉头，而更大一部分则该说是仍在发愣。  
焦躁爬满了Brandt瞬间紧绷的脸，即使现在没有哪个令人发疯的队友或上司站在他面前看在上帝的份上他宁可如此。谢天谢地，IMF的转接基站一下就接通了，接线员甚至省去了询问的时间(愿神保佑他的耳朵)：“西欧加密线路，Bravo Echo 11！”  
“IMF医疗支援。”在Brandt放弃了猛砸电梯按钮拔腿在楼梯间里飞奔时，他终于能朝着电话大吼出仿佛一个世纪前在手机上和那一串代表着Alan Hunley的代码一同显示的定位：“生命危险，马上救援！”  
他的心脏跳得飞快，呼吸紧促得不像在三步并作两步往CIA办公楼上层蹿去，像带着重创在枪林弹雨里狂奔了一万年。他在楼道口停住了脚步，他跑上来用了多久？一分钟，五分钟还是十分钟？他把手机举到眼前，黑暗的屏幕上都是手心沁出的汗。拜托，他想，来个消息——不，不行，他们没有这个时间，对不对？救人要紧。Brandt一时拿不准他是希望屏幕亮起来、还是干脆暗着了，刚才还在狂跳的心脏被活灵活现浮在眼前的“man down”猛力一勒，差点当场罢工。他扶着楼梯口的墙壁，膝盖在微微打颤；当手机亮起时他用力太猛，险些把它甩出去。分析师用了几秒钟才看懂屏幕上的两个词：“他活着。”  
Alan Hunley还活着。  
Brandt踉跄了一下，他下意识摸了摸膝盖，才注意到那里有些不正常的肿胀，正一跳一跳地钝痛。向CIA的会议桌致敬，CIA的产品坚不可摧。他慢慢直起腰，抻了抻腿，往楼梯间外迈步。灯光晃得他眼睛一酸，他用了有一会儿才重新适应一片光明里的景物。Brandt长长呼出一口气——他有那么一小会儿怀疑自己刚才忘了呼吸，假定他有Ethan Hunt那份本事——他踩着匆忙的步子来到Erica Sloane门前，敲了敲门——又敲了敲——然后，哦，没有锁的门当然不是拒客的信号。  
Sloane手里还抓着电话，她的表情有一丝匆忙掩藏着的恐慌——如果不是错觉。Brandt没打算去关心这个，说真的，就连Hunley以CIA老牌局长的排场花了大半年、拉开了猎杀猛犸象的架势，都没能摸到一个独自晃荡的Ethan Hunt的影子，他对这位新局长的“锤子”简直比他那位立场转换得比过去翻脸的速度还快的部长还要心平气和。Brandt喉咙紧了一紧，当他想到万里之外的伦敦；他不得不清了清嗓子，好让自己的声音听起来冷静可靠：“女士，IMF行动出现危险，坐标伦敦——”  
Sloane脸上的局促更明显了。这让Brandt也生出了疑窦，Sloane那种仿佛是CIA一脉相承的固执、自负、官僚式厚脸皮比Hunley不遑多让——打住，William——能让她露出这种脱离了隐蔽范畴的微妙神情，这不会是什么好事情。“我知道，Mr Brandt。我很抱歉。”  
“不，听我说，”Brandt试图让自己的陈述保持专业性，“部长在伦敦遭遇了紧急状况，他们——”  
“我知道，Mr Brandt，我知道。”Sloane甚至令人发疯地放慢了语速，微微抬起双手，做了个安抚的手势，“请冷静，Brandt，我已经采取了补救措施，局面已经得到控制，但已经发生的无法改变——”  
“不——等等，你已经得到了消息，派去了第二拨人，”Brandt皱起了眉头，竭力想将谈话控制在理性的范围内。不该是敌人，这种水平的敌人可留不出医疗支援进入的空隙，IMF的也不行。他想起了Hunley的推测，哦天杀的——“Walker特工是叛徒，还在你手下拉拢了别人，你怎——”  
Sloane紧紧抿起了嘴唇，这个强势的女人罕见地没有说话。Brandt焦躁地呼了口气。过去无法改变。是的。“所以您已经做出了补救，控制住了局面，好。那么部长——”  
“我真的很抱歉。”Sloane重复道，用令Brandt抓狂的语气，“逝去的已经逝去。我——”  
Brandt的太阳穴又开始突突直跳了，他可一点也不期待“我明白你的感受”。“等等，等等。我是说部长他——”  
“听我说，Brandt，我的人最后发回的信息就是看见——”  
去他妈的冷静。前特工重重踱了两步，嚼碎了一嘴的脏话，终于爆出喉咙里灼烧着的一个个词来：“Hunley没有死！他还活着！”  
Sloane半张着嘴，她似乎被镇住了，又像是拿不准Brandt是否失去了理智。Brandt没有给她接着念悼词的机会，操他妈的谁会想听这个。他重新降低了声音，飞快地说道：“我是他的紧急联络人，我已经联系了我们在伦敦的医疗援助并且他们已经、对Hunley、进行了、急救。我来这里是为了汇报IMF遭遇危险而目前看来CIA已经完成了他们能完成的任务——”他不无讽刺地说，同时极力保持着迅速、客观、精确的思考，“——他们的下一步行动是什么？是否需要我入替？”  
好一会儿，Sloane才找回她的声音。“不，Mr Brandt。”她像在酝酿措辞，最后只能尴尬地说：“我们仍在……了解关于他们下一步行动的信息。你比我更知道你的队伍。”  
“哦，当然。”Brandt嘴边溜出一个脏字儿，当他明白Sloane的言下之意。Ethan被背叛、被抛弃、孤军奋战过多少次？连他的队友们都差不多习惯了把脱离组织背水一战当做日常任务。在突如其来的安静里，IMF分析师和CIA新局长相对无言了一会儿。高速运作的大脑不知什么时候减慢了下来，那些纷乱的推算揣测一个个被滤走了，看起来IMF核心小组的一员这一次确实不需要在任务中扮演什么角色了。于是逐渐空白清晰的脑海里仅剩的一条选择浮了上来，在寂静里Brandt又听到了自己的心跳，规律、沉重，比平时偏快一些。他舔了舔嘴唇，胡乱朝Sloane一点头：“那么，不好意思，允许我请个假……”  
他往门口走，如果快一点，说不定还能赶上今天的航班。但Sloane在后面喊住了他：“稍等，Mr Brandt。”  
Brandt转过身。CIA局长已经拿起了电话。  
“……去伦敦，对，William Brandt，就现在。”  
当她挂断电话，Erica Sloane像是忽然卸下了点什么东西，这个精干的女人重新挺直了腰板：“飞机将在五分钟内起飞。”  
Brandt的眼神微微闪动，他向她重重点了点头，而她移开了目光；紧接着特工拉开了门，他的脚步声在走廊上飞快远去。

Hunley做了个梦。他在一架飞机上，接起了一个电话，说：我知道你会明白过来，Brandt。("I had a feeling you’d come to your senses, Brandt. ")  
那个声音。谈不上冷静、自制、等等五花八门的美德，却从来没能让CIA局长抓到过半寸情绪的尾巴。那个声音带着某种克制的东西，说：“伦敦。着陆后我去找你。”  
“Alan。”  
光影与声音飞速奔流而过，慢慢地、痛苦地，Alan Hunley的某一部分一点点清醒过来，意识到他不在做梦，他在濒临死亡。他已经昏迷，而在黑暗中还有什么在更进一步地流逝，在他彻底无知无觉前于意识深层留下烙印：你要死了。  
后悔和恐惧没有存在的余地。Alan Hunley在CIA浸淫有几十年之久，从微不足道的探员到大权在握的局长，他从可及的血雨腥风走到无形的刀光剑影，再脑子发热向下一步踏到曾经被他骂得体无完肤的IMF，亡命徒之所，一把年纪了再去品尝心惊肉跳，最终亲自下场与死亡跳了半支戛然而止的探戈。Ethan Hunt，看在老天的份上。这家伙是理性、成规、平淡和庸碌的杀手。技术后勤追随着他杀出一条血路，分析师重新拿起了枪，圆滑又铁血的官僚也重新上阵捋起袖子，狠狠给了叛徒干脆漂亮的几拳。然后Hunley明白了，他丝毫不遗憾被阴了一刀子，他遗憾没能再多开几枪，和IMF的核心IMF的魂灵们一起，或成为他们的一部分。  
但无疑没有后悔。至少对过程和结果本身。  
但还有些其它的东西。Dunn破了音的声音，这小子无疑要在曾经IMF对CIA局长仇恨值的榜单上占据首位，在他和Hunt统一了战线后简直是当即一百八十度急转，当他明知道这个技术外勤绝不简单却无可奈何，可没有想到会有对方扶着自己、完全和自制力不沾边地在枪战中扔下武器大吼大叫的一天；还有和他一样令CIA局长咬牙切齿、却获得盛赞的传奇特工，他的眼神在颤抖，Hunley头一回见到了曾经做梦都想的、Ethan Hunt眼里的无措，而现在他完全不希望看到这种神色，哪怕那是他不久前刚毫不吝惜给予肯定的人性。完成你的任务，Hunt。没有别人能替你做到。  
没有别人。连能相提并论的都没有。  
于是Alan Hunley终于触碰到舍生忘死时决不能触碰的最深处，千里之外的兰利，他的老地盘，一双将深处的坚实力量用油盐不进的温吞伪装得很好的眼睛。至少在大多数人面前，而他无疑比能让多数人发疯的IMF灵魂人物们，还要见过那双眼睛更多不一样的光彩。那是他衷心不希望熄灭的，他甚至不希望他拿不起枪，更不想看见他拿起手机都发抖。  
“Alan。”  
“William……”  
他叹息。  
他听到了自己嘶哑得不成形的声音。

“……并且他是对的，我不知道是怎么但他们就是做到了，就跟往常一样。Ethan在最后一秒拔掉了钥匙，不是错过了时间、不是在两秒，然后他们成功了。看在他们还没来的份上，我该说Solomon Lane缺了点运气。”  
“我试着不去想Hunt的运气用完的那一天。”IMF部长点评道。  
“别这么刻薄，Alan，不然我不确定我会不会失手掉了杯子。”趁着他喝水的功夫，Brandt自顾自地继续评论：“也许我们不得不承认运气也是实力的一部分，或者Benji确实有某种别人没有的技能——well，分享Ethan的运气？不管怎么说，他确实让任务得以成功，并的确在这两年里有惊人进步……我希望我没看见过Ilsa说到他揍了Lane这一节时他脸上那表情。”  
“享受关于差点杀死你的某人的悲剧是完全合理的。”Hunley客观地说。Brandt瞥了他一眼，“那么你和Ethan有很多可聊的了。所以你差点被杀掉这事儿是怎么说？”  
“William，你看了我的医疗报告。”Hunley不动声色，但并不能起到带过问题的作用：“是的，我看了，而这就是为什么我很难理解，一个肚子上挨了一刀的资深特工要等大洋彼岸呼叫援助，或者等死。”  
这是这些天来Brandt第一次正式提起这个话题。他撑在病床边看着Hunley，并没有什么特别的表情，但William Brandt光是惯常的这种眼神就够让人感受到受谴责的错觉。Alan Hunley只能叹了口气，他有时势利、经常直接，但讲述自己的“牺牲”有多么“伟大”实在是陌生的业务。“……你看了我的医疗报告，伤口不是直接致死，也并不那么容易治疗。Hunt的小组里从来就没有医生，让他们留下来抢救我而放走Walker有什么意义？”  
“这不是一个简单的交换，甚至不是个核武器换一条命的交换。他们跟丢了Walker却成功了，并且就我所知他们抓住了Walker也没有太大帮助。那么失去一个好部长又有什么意义？”Brandt的喉咙动了动，“失去你又有什么意义？”  
“……并且我还有你，William，”CIA出来的老混蛋面不改色地说，“作为我的后路。甚至还有Erica，她没有蠢到那个份上。事实是，我赌赢了。这其中的风险甚至不如自己撞毁了直升机再在悬崖上和人打一架来得大。”  
但很显然Ethan还活得好好的，甚至马上就准备蹦过来把新部长从“TA因为我而死”名单上划掉。Brandt摇了摇头，和Ethan Hunt比玩命本身就是个错误。“你从你的朋友那里学来了某些可怕的习惯(You picked up some terrible habits from your friend)，部长先生。”  
“至少不是最糟的那些。”Hunley眼里闪着点老谋深算的味道，他的腹肌还处在半瘫痪状态，但Brandt凑得太近了。“Ilsa有没有说到关于白寡妇的那部分？”  
“Oh shut up, or I’ll make you. ”  
他们在门被敲响前及时地见好就收，以迎接过于巨大的老母鸡一样紧跟在后的Luther、脑袋还在脖子上安稳待着的Benji，还有“自己撞毁了直升机并和人在悬崖上打了一架”、需要时不时往“脑袋还在脖子上”身上搭一把，但毫无疑问完完整整甚至能自己抬腿走路的Ethan Hunt。他们的眼圈有些泛红，眼底还有些发青——至少除了看不出来的Luther——却无疑都是喜气洋洋的神色。  
“部长先生。”  
Hunley轻轻清了下嗓子，旁边的Brandt在和几人点过头后开始假装墙壁或天花板的缝隙里写的都是任务资料。“很高兴看见你，Hunt，”他停顿了一下，“看见你和这整个世界的零件都完好待在它们该在的地方。”  
“我保证我没有炸掉伦敦眼、伦敦桥、或者大本钟，长官。”IMF最强战力兼破坏力担当露齿一笑，“也没有再炸一遍克里姆林宫。”  
所有人都笑了起来，得属Benji笑得最厉害，以至于在某种程度上依然只敢牵动脸部肌肉的Ethan不得不跟他抽搐的肩膀拉开点儿距离。Brandt抬手捂住了脸，他无声地笑了一会儿，在Benji刚刚站直的时候说：“想想看，Ethan。部长在这个月刚刚加入我们的队伍，想想看他之前什么样，再看看现在。”("This is the same month after Mr Secretary joined our team. Think about the Secretary before, and here’s the Secretary after. ")  
“我希望你小心措辞(I want you to choose your next words carefully)，William Brandt。”Hunley的嘴角抽动了一下，他将它抹回平时那个狡猾又锐利的弧度，和一脸无辜的分析师对视了一眼；然后意识到床尾的三个人都在盯着他看，Hunt眼里闪烁着狡黠的光，而在那些垃圾周常测谎里为了他骗了自己六个月的那位特工眉毛正在抖动。哦，他想，IMF。  
“你们可以笑。”IMF部长面无表情。  
“谢谢您，部长先生。”Ethan说，然后包括他从来不该觉得敦厚耿直的Luther都再次笑了出来。  
“笑你们半死不活的部长，是啊。”前CIA局长用冷峻的语气说，而他清楚这语气已经彻底失去效力。他得承认他有点开始享受这种感觉了。Brandt耸了耸肩：“欢迎来到IMF。”  
“呃，我只是有点好奇，”他们终于笑够了这个劫后余生的世界，最后Benji揉着鼻子问道，“我是说，Brandt——你怎么是部长的紧急联络人？”  
“这个么，”Brandt和Hunley交换了一个眼神，那种坦然得死皮赖脸的神色又浮现出来了，Hunley不得不撇开头，看在上帝的份上他可是腹部挨了一刀的正常人，至少是正常特工，别让他笑。“在没有部长批准的情况下，我不能肯定或否定任何细节。”

-END-


End file.
